The Last Happy Ending
by K.E.Alvarez
Summary: Post Pacifist Ending. Frisk has one last person to save.


_**I needed to get this out.**_

* * *

You wake to the smell of butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

For a dreadful moment you imagine you're back in the ruins, that your whole journey had been a dream, but when you finally gather the courage to open your eyes you notice the light. You shoot up from bed and twist around towards the window, curtains tied aside to let soft morning light filter in.

Sunlight.

It feels like it's been years since you've seen it and you just sit and stare for a few moments before pushing aside your blankets to pad over to the window. It warms you like nothing else, except maybe Toriel- your mom's hugs, you think with a smile. The thought makes you turn towards the pie you know is lying on the rug in the middle of the room. Like all those lifetimes ago.

You pick it up, it's cold but still smells wonderful, and decide to eat this one right away rather than save it. You walk to the kitchen.

Toriel is not home, the house is oddly quiet and it makes you wonder how much you really slept. It's been a few days and most of the monsters are still living in temporary houses around Mount Ebott while negotiations are underway. It's going better than expected, you're happy to hear, and while you're sure it's partially shock, you're confident everything will turn out all right. Maybe not perfect, but it _will_ work out.

The kitchen is a little rundown, the apartment building was abandoned before all the monsters moved in and restored it with some handy spells, but you notice new stains and scorch marks on the walls and counters. There are a series of notes lying next to an almost-empty pie tin.

 _FRISK, UNDYNE AND I CAME TO MAKE PIE WITH THE QUEEN. IT IS LIKE QUICHE BUT SWEET. THE QUEEN SAID YOU WOULD LIKE IT. SHE TOLD US NOT TO WAKE YOU UP, SO EAT IT LATER, OK?_

 _THE GREAT PAPYRUS_

 _What's up, punk? You must have been real tired to have slept through our AWESOME PIE MAKING BATTLE. But that's fine, the queen wouldn't let us make too much noise anyway so we'll wait until you're up so we can GO ALL OUT! BE READY, YOU HEAR?!_

 _UNDYNE_

A smaller note filled with crossed out words and sentences is stuck behind Undyne's:

 _I hope you're feeling better, let's watch some anime next time. If you still want to, I mean._

 _Alphys_

 _Good morning, my child, I hope you are feeling well rested. I am a little concerned with the amount you have slept in the last few days but Sans has told me it is only to be expected. …I have a feeling there is more to this than I know. If you feel like sharing, I would like to listen sometime._

 _We'll all be at the new school today, at one time or another, if you want to find us, but don't overexert yourself!_

 _Love,_

 _Toriel_

You smile sadly at the last note and walk over to the small table to eat your pie. You wonder… You're sure you'll end up telling her someday, but… You shake your head. What's the point of making her sad over something that's already done? But her mention of Sans… You've had the impression over your journey that he knew more. That he remembered more… You know for certain that Asgore did…

You shake your head again. Enough dark thoughts! You shove the rest of the pie in your mouth and rinse the plate and fork when you glance at the pie tin again. There is one more slice left and you can guess that Asgore was not here this morning (or last night…?) for the 'pie making battle' so you wrap it up for your next destination.

* * *

You sigh and ring the doorbell one more time, just to be sure, but it looks like dad has already left to tend the gardens around the new school. You should have known, it's not like he'd just be hanging around his house in the middle of the day. You glance around at all the flowers in his garden. You and your friends, even mom, helped move them from the throne room, sharing some with the town as well. They decorate the school and even your own home now. You smile a bit at the sight of them.

It threatens to break as your thoughts turn elsewhere. A long walk, after your final battle, through the ruins to these very same flowers.

A long talk.

A reluctant parting.

You wonder how a bed of these golden flowers could have been so strong as to break your fall…

And an idea starts to form.

* * *

You keep an eye out for Asgore as you look through his little gardening shed at the school; it is unlocked so he must be nearby. He probably would not approve of your task or would at least insist on accompanying you, but you have a feeling it would go better if you are alone.

You put the items, a small shovel, a small bag of fertilizer, a medium sized pot, in your backpack and, on second thought, leave the pie in front of the shed with a short note that you'd be back for dinner.

You have a second of doubt at the written words, but dispel it almost at once.

* * *

You've passed the last set of houses before the mountain when you hear his voice.

"where you going, kiddo?"

You freeze but you're not really surprised. He always had a knack for showing up right before the important moments.

You turn around, hands tightening on your shoulder straps, and tell him.

Sans' ever-present grin doesn't falter, but you think it gets a little strained as his pupils disappear and he tilts his head to the side. "you sure that's a good idea?"

You start to tell him 'yes, of course it is' but his suddenly intense gaze makes you rethink an automatic response. No… Maybe it's not a good idea, but… It's the right thing to do. You have to believe they can have a second chance. You tell him as much.

He's silent for a bit, then he chuckles. And then laughs. When he finally stops, he heaves a big sigh. "kid, i'm not gonna stop you. i don't have the right, when i gave up myself. but… i think it's incredible you can count this as only his second chance after all the times he's killed you."

You grimace at the memory but just shrug. Metatton killed you way more. Or, at least, that's what it felt like.

Sans actually frowns at that when you mention it and sighs again. "…do you want some company?"

You're surprised by the offer, what with Sans' known penchant for laziness and all, but refuse. There's a small enough chance he'll talk to you at all, never mind if someone else is with you…

He shrugs good naturedly. "your choice." As you start to walk away he calls to you again. "if you're not back by dinner i'm coming to get you. i don't trust him."

You think you can see his left eye glow, but it could be a trick of the light, and you smile back and tell him he can help you by keeping 'an eyesocket' on him once you get back. Sans is speechless for a moment before huffing out a laugh of agreement. When you blink he is gone.

* * *

It's mid-afternoon when you finally get to the other side of the forest and find the cave you entered all those lifetimes ago. You groan when you realize you're probably not going to be getting home in time for dinner. Well, you did remember to bring your phone, so you'll call an hour ahead of time to let mom know where you are.

Carefully, you pick your way down the hole you had initially fallen into and find the patch of golden flowers. You feel a little sad over the missing occupant, the memory a ghost in your vision, but remind yourself that it's to be expected and press on to the next room.

A single beam of light illuminates a little mound of grass in the darkened room and you step up to it, as if proximity will make him appear. That's never worked before. You frown and peer around into the gloom, you're sure he has to be here, though. Well, 90% sure. But you're ready to comb the whole underground if you have to-

" _ **You idiot.**_ "

You would know that tone of irritated condescension anywhere, and you turn in its direction but the next words come from behind you.

" _ **What are you doing here?**_ "

" _ **Have you come to laugh at me?**_ "

" _ **Ridicule me over my imprisonment?**_ "

" _ **Do you believe I'm helpless?**_ "

" _ **Because I'm not, don't think I won't kill you again, you idiot.**_ "

The voice bounces around the room, disorienting you, both from the echo and the constant movement of the source. You wait patiently for him to tire of his threats and jeers, oddly calm now that you're here.

" _ **What do you want from me?!**_ " He shouts, in the end; he's back in his patch of grass, but you don't turn to him. " _ **I can't move past underground soil. I'm not your problem anymore! Why won't you leave me alone?! I'M NOT HIM!**_ " The pain in his last yell echoes through the halls.

Your eyes burn a bit but you keep your composure, pity will only make your job harder at this point, and finally turn to him.

Flowey glares at you hatefully but you can catch the edges of uncertainty in it at your calm demeanor.

You sigh and tell him that you know he's not Asriel anymore. Or _. He's Flowey, Flowey the flower. He scowls a bit in irritation at that last bit but you figure you've earned a bit of sass.

You put down your backpack and tell him about your adventure in the underground that started when a bipolar monster flower tried to kill you with friendship bullets. He mutters 'friendliness pellets' but you continue.

You tell him about getting through the ruins with and without help, of leaving behind the first person to care for you in a long time because of a stubborn belief that you had to find your way back to the surface, despite what you had wanted when you first ventured into the mountain.

You tell him about meeting a couple of skeleton brothers, friendly and quirky in their own way and having more fun than you had had in a long time, but still refusing to stay.

Of an armored fish woman hell-bent on capturing you for her people's future. But then became your friend after many encounters: close-calls, rescues, and destructive cooking lessons. And tea.

You're smiling as you talk now, mixing some of the underground dirt with the fertilizer you brought with you at the bottom of the pot.

You tell him about a reclusive scientist and her murderous (but not really…?) robot and their efforts to help/hinder your journey to finally reach the throne room.

Of King Fluffybuns and his sad smile as he explained both of your roles in the underground's future. How he could barely look at you as you fought. His miserable nods as you told him, time and again, how many times he had killed you after each reload.

How you told him, in the end, that you would rather stay in the underground with him and everyone else, than kill him.

"And then I killed him." Flowey's voice is devoid of emotion and he's not facing you anymore.

You nod anyway. You tell Flowey that his laugh before each battle was really obnoxious, you dreaded that more than the actual battle.

He stiffens a bit. "You really are a sicko."

You chuckle. If your continued deaths before had taught you anything, you tell him, it's that each one is just a learning opportunity to get further each time. You knew you would eventually get past him.

"…why? You've been beaten countless times before death; you could have just given up. Why keep trying?"

You think about it a minute, to get the phrasing right, and tell him… You wanted everyone to have a happy ending. You had come to love every monster you had met, not just your friends, and wanted them all to see the light of the sun again. You wanted Shyren and Napstablook to experience the stage with Metatton. You wanted Onionsan to swim freely in the ocean and maybe even start his own band. You wanted the monsters to wish on actual stars again…

You want them to be happy. And that made your burden so much lighter to think you could do that for them.

You tell him giving up wasn't ever really an option, from the moment you left the ruins.

Flowey refuses to speak to you after that.

You scoot closer and ask him if he understands why you came back now.

He's silent for a moment, and then turns around with his distorted, melted skull face.

" _i_ _ **wI**_ **Ll RuIn** _TH_ _ **e**_ **i** R hA **pPy eNd** iNg!" He cackles maliciously.

You flinch, but stare him down. You firmly tell him you won't let that happen.

You stare at each other for a long time, willing the other to crack.

Slowly, Flowey's face returns to bitter, and resigned.

"Fine, you idiot." He bites out, pulling his petals in to cover his face, curling in on himself, and muffling his voice. "Do whatever you want."

You smile sadly and get to work.

It takes a long time, but you carefully separate all of Flowey's roots from the grass and place him in the pot. He refuses to come undone or speak even as you circle him in new dirt and then pack away the rest of your supplies. You tie his flowerpot to your chest with a bit of rope and put your backpack back on, ready to climb back up the entrance hole. If you had thought of this earlier you would have had time to walk out the easy way, but…

You're careful to test handholds and look ahead for paths, as it is Flowey occasionally mutters something that sounds condescending or sarcastic but you try to ignore him for now, and you eventually flop over the edge, panting and covered in sweat.

Once you catch your breath you walk out to the edge of the cavern, breathing a sigh of relief that you made it in time when you reach the open air.

You call to Flowey.

He ignores you, still bundled up.

You call him again, nudging him a bit with a finger. He'll probably bite you next time you try this.

He growls at you when you persist, finally lifting a petal to peek resentfully.

The sun is meeting the horizon, golden rays blending into a thousand shades of orange and red to stain the darkening sky with its final moments of light. It's plenty of light to see the forest, also lit gold, stretching down the mountain and eventually giving way to the monster town still being built. A few Snowdrakes, Tsunderplanes, and other flying monsters are visible above the buildings, on their way to their new homes.

It's a breathtaking view, even as used to it as you are.

A drop falls on your hand, held securely to the front of Flowey's flowerpot in addition to the ropes. You look down and all of his petals are open, shifting gently in the breeze.

You ask him if he likes it.

He's silent for a long time, but when he finally answers you his voice is quiet and strained.

"I will ruin their happy ending."

You firmly tell him you won't let that happen.

 _You are filled with determination._

* * *

 _ **I was DETERMINED to save everyone from the beginning, so I'm a little sad Flowey was left down there. Justify it how you want, it won't change. This made me feel a little better. That last conversation with Asriel nearly broke me.**_

 _ **I don't know if the bit about underground dirt is true but… oh well.**_

 _ **I'm pretty happy with this, my first try at something that's not One Piece.**_

 _ **I'm sure I've gotten some characters wrong, especially Sans. I've read a bunch of fanfiction and fancomics so he's influenced by that. I like when he's depicted as like an overprotective uncle, though… Sue me.**_

 _ **Inspired by**_ _under, over_ _ **by whittler_of_words over on AOO.**_


End file.
